Animal
by kiko-senpai
Summary: When Raven wakes up the morning after Aqualad's birthday party with a splitting headache, her mind races to figure out what happened. But she isn't alone, for a familiar green Titan is snoozing in the sheets beside her... rated T for mature themes, language, and lame jokes. BBRae, with hints of RobStar and CyBee... enjoy :) Cover art by BeastGreen on Deviant Art :D
1. Chapter 1

"What about this one, Raven?"

"Oooh! This one compliments the complexion of my skin, Raven!"

"Raven, this miniature skirt is wondrous!"

"Raven!"

"Raven!"

"Raven?"

Starfire looked up from the mass heap of clothes on the floor of her bedroom. Raven peeled her eyes away from her book. She sat on Starfire's circular bed, legs crossed, face buried in one of her favorite books.

"What, Star?"

"Why are you not helping with the picking of outfits, Raven? We must look nice for Aqualad's birthday party!"

When a turquoise letter had been slipped under the door to her room, Raven's stomach dropped. She hated parties. Aqualad was turning twenty-one, and the Titans had been invited to a birthday bash at the Titans East tower.

"I'll just go in my leotard and cape, Star. It's not like anyone important's going to be there anyways." Raven grumbled. She was definitely not the type to dress girly.

Starfire plucked out a dress from the pile and tossed it to Raven. "It shall be no fun if Bumblebee and I are the only girls in dresses! Please, Raven? Please?"

Raven let out an exasperated sigh. "I really don't want to," her low, rolling voice couldn't have sounded more annoyed.

"But don't you want to impress the other Titans with your attractive appearance?" Starfire pleaded.

"Not really, no."

Starfire was growing impatient. All of a sudden, Starfire leaped for Raven and, before she knew what was happening, her clothes were on the floor and Starfire was shoving a dress over her head. Her struggles and protests were completely muffled by Starfire's Tamaranian super strength.

"There!" Starfire said triumphantly as she backed away from Raven. "You look wonderful!"

She took Raven's hand and walked her to a mirror. Her hair was disheveled, but she had to admit the dress did look pretty good. It was a black strapless dress with a purple tie around her waist, flowing in rivulets to her mid-thigh. It was much shorter than she would have liked, but she didn't want to argue with Starfire again.

Raven ran her fingers through her hair. "Fine. It'll do for the night. What are you wearing, Starfire?"

"This one!" she held up a short, bright pink halter-top dress that was held together by a golden ring resting between her breasts. "Is it not the _fab_?"

"Uh, yeah," Raven stifled a chuckle. "_Fab._"

Raven shuffled slowly down the many flights of stairs to the lobby of Titan's Tower. She really didn't want to go to a party. Supposedly, Bumblebee wasn't bringing any friends, but she knew that was never the case. Bumblebee seemed to have an endless supply in her annoying college-aged posse.

As she slid into the garage where the T-Ship was located, she spotted the other Titans. There stood Robin, in a black tee shirt, dark jeans, and extra-spiky black hair (with his ever-present mask, of course), Beast Boy in jeans and a white _Transformers _teeshirt, and Cyborg, wearing… well, nothing, as usual. He had, however, oiled and waxed his mechanical body parts, and he shone brightly in the light. Starfire was already in her portion of the ship.

The Titans had all changed greatly over the years. They had all finally turned twenty-one, meaning they could all legally drink (and did Beast Boy and Cyborg drink!). Cyborg and Beast Boy often went clubbing and to parties, although neither of them ever managed to bring home any girls, no matter how drunk they were. Raven typically avoided them when they came home wasted anyways. Robin, however, didn't drink. He claimed it was "bad for the team's reputation" as he was the leader. Starfire occasionally sipped martinis and pi_**ñ**_a coladas, loving the fruity taste of the drinks more than the fact that they contained alcohol.

The Titans didn't look the same, either. All of them had grown, filled out, and generally matured, but none so much as Beast Boy. He was still a couple inches shorter than Raven, but he was more muscular, although still thin compared to the other male Titans and a bit lanky. He actually had to shave his facial hair every morning. He no longer looked like a boy, but a man.

But of course, Raven would never say that out loud, because he'd only insist that she refer to him as "Beast Man."

The Titans loaded into the T-Ship, flying to Titans East for the sake of time. The flight was fairly uneventful, silent except for Cyborg and Beast Boy's argument about who could better pull off a mustache, which Raven muted from her headset. Forty-five minutes later, they were hovering above the Titans East Tower in the dark night sky. Flashing spotlights and loud music echoed so loud that they could even hear it through the thrum of the ship's engine. It seemed as though Bumblebee had brought "a few friends" again.

As they landed on the roof of the tower, Raven's suspicions were proven true. They hopped out of the T-Ship in a whole new time zone, and they were a bit jet lagged. As if that wasn't enough, a throbbing bass was shaking the entire building.

Aqualad stumbled out of the door that led from the roof to the tower's interior. A can of beer in each hand, his arms were wrapped around two college girls' waists.

"Duuuudes!" he shouted. It was obvious he'd already been drinking. "You're here! Come on in!"

Robin looked confused. "Are we late? It seems like the party already begun."

"Naw, man! The party's only just started!"

Aqualad urged the group in, and they walked down steps that were already crowded with people, all holding drinks. A neon pink bra flew across the space, almost hitting Robin's head as he tried to politely shuffle past people. Joyous grins covered Cyborg and Best Boy's faces.

"You really went all-out, Aqualad!" Cyborg looked like a little boy getting a new toy. "This is gonna be sweet!"

Finally, they reached the lobby of the tower. They must've passed at least a hundred college students by then, but this was ridiculous: the room was a mad house. It looked like a strip club meshed with a rave. About fifty people crowded the already trashed lobby. Girls in short dresses grinded on guys, guys grinded back. A guy in a fedora was chugging a yard of beer. A few couples made out on the couches. Raven felt her face redden when she spotted the stripper poles.

"Dude! This is gonna be sick!" Beast Boy grabbed Cyborg's arm. "They have kegs, Cy!"

"Oh, brother…" she mumbled. She couldn't even hear herself over the blaring pop song.

Beast Boy scanned the crowd, seemingly trying to decide where to head first. Raven didn't know what she was going to do here. She was no socialite, and it wasn't like she'd be able to find somewhere quiet in this madness.

"Hey, Rae, wanna come with us to the bar?" Beast Boy asked. She was surprised he wanted her with them. She'd assumed he'd think she was a spoilsport.

"Um, sure, I guess…" Raven followed them to the bar across the room, which was really just the kitchen counter converted into one. It was really weird to walk through the lobby, as it was identical to the one she'd lived in for years, except for the raving party.

"What can I getcha?" asked the bartender.

"Hmm… Ooh! Screaming Orgasm on the rocks, please!" Beast Boy ordered, wiggling his eyebrows at Raven. It was so like him to order something like that.

"I guess I'll have a tequila on the rocks, then." added Cyborg.

"Err, what he's having," Raven said awkwardly, gesturing to Cyborg. She occasionally sipped red wine in the privacy of her room, but she'd never been to a party or even been drunk before, and she had no idea what she was doing.

"All right, then," Cyborg said as the bartender returned with their drinks. "To Aqualad!" he said, holding up his cup and clinking it against Beast Boy's.

"To Aqualad," she echoed, much less enthusiastically.

The last thing Raven remembered of that night was the burn of the tequila running down her throat.

Raven awoke to a cool breeze and a splitting headache.

She pried her eyes open to find herself in what looked like a guest room at the Titan's Tower. She was lying next to something warm and firm next to her. There were tatters of sheets scattered nearby and pillow fluff was billowing in the wind. Her head spun when she sat up and looked around her. The room was completely destroyed. Books from the now bare bookshelves were everywhere. The curtains were shredded, the same way the bed was. The window was broken. A dresser had toppled over and its drawers were streaming around the floor.

Then she remembered coming to the party. Had she slept there overnight? What on Earth had happened to her room? She didn't know if she was home or not, as the guest rooms at the Titans East Tower shared the exact same design as the ones at home.

"Oh, Azar…"

Raven's heart skipped a beat when the warm presence behind her shifted. Her eyes flicked towards it to see a green stretch of shirtless back. Her eyes followed the grooves on the muscles to a familiar sleeping face beside her. A face that had annoyed the snot out of her for years. A face she knew all too well.

Beast Boy's mouth hung open and his face looked peaceful as he snored on, oblivious of the utter shock plunging through Raven.

Beast Boy was next to her, half-naked, in a bed. She was there too, wearing only a white tee shirt and her bra and underwear.

Raven's face turned from her normal greyish hue to white, then purple, then red in less than a second. She scampered backwards, falling off the bed in the process, and jumped up to try to locate a pair of pants. She needed to get out of there, but she wasn't going to prance around the tower in her panties when she didn't even know where she was yet.

Finally she located a pair of shorts in a drawer lying on the ground. She threw them on, stumbling over herself. At that exact moment, Cyborg decided to barge in, wearing a "kiss the chef" apron and holding a plate tofu bacon and waffles above his head.

"GUESS WHO MADE WAFF—" Cyborg stopped mid-sentence, taking in the scene. The destroyed room. Raven. Beast Boy, somehow still asleep in the ripped bed.

"Uhhh…" he lowered the plate, awkwardly realizing what he was looking at.

"Cyborg! It's not what it looks like, I swear!" Raven said urgently. "Well, maybe it is, but—"

A smug smile crept across Cyborg's face. "Oh, I see how it is! It's about damn time, too!"

"Wha—"

Beast Boy took this moment to waken from his peaceful slumber. He yawned and stretched his arms, rubbing his eyes. Then he saw Cyborg and Raven standing there.

"Hey, Cy!" he said casually, as though nothing was wrong. "Some party, huh?"

"Sure was," he replied. "Um, I'll give you two some alone time." He awkwardly shuffled out the door, smiling to himself. "Breakfast is ready whenever you two lovebirds are ready."

The mechanic door slid closed behind him.

"Morning, Rae," said Beast Boy. "Did you sleep well?"

"What do you think?!" she hissed, storming over to him. "All I did was take one sip of whiskey and I wake up in bed with—" she shuddered.

"Wait, you don't remember last night?" Beast Boy looked concerned. "Are you feeling all right? If you were drunk enough to forget everything, you're probably pretty hung over."

Raven's stomach was doing flips and her head was throbbing, but she needed to know what had she'd done the night before. "I'm fine. Tell me what happened last night!"

"Wait here, Raven, I'm going to go make you some tea and then I'll come back and explain everything." Beast Boy got up and walked out, while Raven silently thanked god he had boxers on.

While he was gone, bits and pieces of Raven's memory began to return. She remembered flashing strobe lights, a wet beer glass in her warm, clammy hands, laughing so hard her stomach began to hurt, the feeling of stubble on her cheek. Most of all, she remembered Beast Boy's slightly tipsy expression, his green eyes shining, the corners of his mouth curved up in a smile.

When Beast Boy shuffled back into the room, he was fully dressed in his everyday uniform, toting along a bottle of Pepto Bismal and a couple aspirin on a saucer, which also held a cup of tea. He placed it in front of her, and she saw that it was herbal tea; _her_ herbal tea, the kind she made every morning at breakfast.

Thanking him and taking a sip, she said, "How did you know how to make my tea?"

"I've been watching you do it every day for years, Raven. How could I not know how you do it by now?" he responded, smiling. She looked at him while the warm drink rolled down her slightly sore throat. Beast Boy looked generally concerned about her, and it was… strange. Not bad. Just strange.

Beast Boy had never been the romantic type. His idea of flirting was making a "that's what she said" joke, and being really clingy and weird, and trying to get girls to show him their boobs. He was terrible at it. Raven wasn't the romantic type either, though. She'd only ever dated two guys, Malchior and another who she simply referred to as "Goth Boy." Of course, was actually an evil dragon who'd used her to escape imprisonment, so Raven didn't really count him as a boyfriend, even though she'd been head-over-heels in love with him. And Goth Boy, well, she occasionally went out with him when she was bored, but she didn't see their relationship going anywhere (mostly because she couldn't stand it when he'd blast Marilyn Manson in the car).

And now Beast Boy was showing her affection. Because of her powers, she'd had to be extremely careful with her relationships, and because of her introversive personality, not many people bothered to get close to her. It made her feel good to know that through all the crap she gave him, Beast Boy cared about her well-being.

"Beast Boy, we didn't, uh… _you know_, did we?" she asked awkwardly. Beast Boy just laughed.

"No, no, no, Raven! God, what kind of pig do you take me for?" He suddenly morphed into a pot-bellied pig and snorted.

Raven smiled as he morphed back into his human form.

"Well, Raven it all started when we got out of the T-Ship…"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hey guys! It's been an entire week since I updated. I was on vacation with my family in Georgia. Sorry about that! Also, I'd like to address the homosexuality bit for a quick second. I did not intend for that to mean Robin was gay. He obviously isn't, as he's in a relationship with Starfire in this fic (yay robstar!). I merely thought the idea of Starfire not understanding humans being gay was interesting, as Tamaran isn't really the most progressive planet out there (especially not compared to Azarath). I might add another bit about it in the chapters to come if you agree with me! If not, I'll probably leave that out. I just wanted to be clear that no one misinterpreted that.

Also, some parts of this chapter are a bit graphic. I'll keep the rating T, but be warned: THERE IS A MAKE-OUT SCENE.

Later dudes~! Enjoy Chapter 2!

* * *

The bass was so loud in the lounge that Beast Boy's teeth shook. For a moment he almost thought his fang was going to fall out.

Raven stood beside him, awkwardly sipping her drink, while Cyborg was flirting (yet again) with Bumblebee. She'd found them in the lobby and ushered them to the VIP lounge, located in the training room of the tower. It was filled with people of apparently VIP status, which Beast Boy assumed meant that they were actually Titans. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted Jericho making out with Kole by a punching bag, and what seemed to be Kid Flash running around spiking drinks with God knows what.

He shifted his gaze to Raven. She looked like she had no idea what to do. Beast Boy hadn't expected her to be much of a partier.

"So, Rae-Rae, how've you been?" he asked, trying to start a conversation. "Enjoying the party?"

"Honestly, no," she answered. Her voice was barely audible over the music. "As you can probably tell, I don't usually drink."

"First time for everything, right?" grinned Beast Boy. He wanted to make sure Raven had a good time tonight. It was rare for her to smile, and Beast Boy made it a personal goal to accomplish.

"Hey, Beast Boy!" called Speedy, suddenly appearing next to Raven. He was holding a red Solo cup filled with a strange green liquid. "How's it going?"

"Great! This party's crazy!" he shouted, his voice drowning in a Kanye West song.

"What? Who's Daisy?"

"No, I said _crazy_!"

"Hey, I'm not lazy-!"

Raven just about lost it at this. She leaned close to his ear and shouted, "CRAZY. HE SAID, 'CRAZY.' "

"Oh!" Thankfully Speedy heard her. "Maybe we should talk somewhere quieter!"

Speedy led them through the throng of heroes to an unoccupied room. There was a round table and some living room furniture, so they decided to relax here, in the quiet. Beast Boy discovered a mini fridge stocked with drinks, and grabbed a couple. A few drinks later, Bumblebee, Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire had joined them, while Speedy had stumbled out, rushing to find a bathroom he could throw up in—he'd definitely had a few too many shots.

"Friend Raven, are you drinking the alcoholic beverages too?" Starfire and Cyborg were the only ones completely sober, as Starfire didn't like the taste of alcohol and Cyborg was the designated driver.

"Uh… yeah, Star…" her vision was tunneling a little bit, and the lights seemed infinitely too bright.

"Hey! You guys know what time it is?" Cyborg hollered. "_Drunk truth or dare time!_"

"Woo! Truth or Dare!" shouted Robin. He was hilarious when he was drunk. It was only now that Beast Boy understood why Robin didn't go to these kinds of parties: he was an idiot when he drank.

"But what're the rules? What happens if you chicken out and don't do the dare?" Bumblebee asked.

"Good question…" Cyborg stroked his chin thoughtfully.

"How about loser has to clean Beast Boy's room?" suggested Robin. "It's nasty in there."

"Hey! My room isn't _that_ dirty!" protested Beast Boy. "But it would be nice to have a clean room for a change…"

"All right! It's settled, then." Cyborg proclaimed.

"Can I start?" asked Beast Boy.

No one disagreed, so he began. "Uh… Bumblebee!" He pointed a green finger at the girl. her uniform was askew and her hair was a mess, but she looked like she was having a lot of fun. "Truth or dare?"

"Hmm… Dare!" she said, wiggling her eyebrows flirtatiously at Cyborg.

Beast Boy thought for a moment before smiling deviously. "I dare you to adjust some of Cyborg's software settings!"

"_What?_" Cyborg cried. "But she's totally hammered!"

"Exactly!" he said as he handed her a wrench. Robin practically fell out of his chair laughing, while Raven looked a bit too tipsy to be concerned.

"Woah!" Cyborg exclaimed as she removed a hunk of metal from his arm. She jammed the wrench in, giggling as she messed around with his circuits.

Ten minutes and several grumpy comments from Cyborg later, it was Bumblebee's turn. Her eyes had a devilish glare in them as she looked at Robin. "Robin! Truth or dare?"

"Dare! Woo!" His mask was lopsided and he had way too much alcohol in his system to act responsibly. Starfire reached over and gently straightened it for him.

"Robin, I do not think it wise to—"

"Dare!" he repeated, ignoring Starfire's pleas.

"Hmm…" Her eyes flicked from Robin, to Starfire, to Raven, then to Beast Boy. "I got it! Robin I dare _you _to kiss Beast Boy!"

"_WHAT?!_" Beast Boy practically screamed. His face was as red as a fire engine. Cyborg was laughing so hard that his ears popped. Raven was trying to stifle her laughter, and Starfire just looked confused.

"But that's not—" Robin began to protest.

"No 'buts.' Do it or clean Beast Boy's room!"

"Ugh… how many seconds does it have to last?"

"What?! Dude, you can't go through with this!"

"I am _not_ cleaning your room!"

"Well, I'm not making out with you!"

"Three seconds, no tongue. And I'm taking pictures!" Bumblebee whipped out her camera phone and giggled.

"Wait, friend Robin!" Starfire interrupted. "I do not understand. I understand that Earth kissing is different from Tamaranian kissing, that it is more than an exchange of knowledge. I understand that it is a sign of affection, or sexual desire?" She looked genuinely confused.

Cyborg wiped a tear from his eye. "Yes, Star. Kissing means you like someone. As in _like-like_ someone," he explained.

"But it can also be expressed through male-male pairings? Is it not exclusive to only a man and a woman?" she asked. She looked like a child asking a parent how babies were made.

"Uh, no, Star. There's a thing called homosexuality here. Two dudes can make out, or two chicks," continued Cyborg. "It's usually referred to as being 'gay.' "

"I do not understand this Earthly concept of 'gay.' If Robin is in a romantic relationship with me, a female, would he also be attracted to men? If he is, should he not be in a relationship with me? Would he still be interested in me if he was? Neither friend Beast Boy nor friend Robin are the gay, are they?" she questioned, her eyes looking seriously worried.

"Don't worry Star, I'm not into dudes!" Robin assured her. "Although I can't say the same for Beast Boy." he teased.

"_Hell_ no!" shouted Beast Boy. "I don't want to make out with Robin!"

"Ugh, just do it! I'm getting bored!" Bumblebee complained.

"But I really don't want to—_mmph!_" he was cut off by Robin sloppily shoving himself on top of him, pressing their lips together. Beast Boy struggled, but he held him with an iron grip for three painful seconds. Bumblebee and Cyborg were practically screaming, while Raven laughed harder than she had in a long time. Starfire watched curiously as Robin finally released him.

"God, Robin, you're the worst kisser ever!" Beast Boy groaned, wiping his mouth.

"Yes! I don't have to clean his room! _Suck iiiittt!_" he danced around the room, looking like a complete idiot as Beast Boy sulked.

"Quit looking at me like that, Raven," he said indignantly when he noticed her giggling.

"_Hot_," she said.

"I am so going to get you back for that next time, Bumblebee!"

Robin returned from his victory dance and pointed to Cyborg. "Truth or dare?"

"Uh…" he knew how crazy drunk Robin was, so he decided to play it safe. "Truth."

"Ooh, what an _ass of lame!_" Starfire chirped, giggling.

"Did you just call me a lame-ass?"

Robin sat back in his chair. "What's the least amount of money you'd blow a guy for?" he asked, a smile appearing on his lips.

"Uh…" Cyborg thought. "To be honest, probably…"

"I'd say about $900." Bumblebee answered for him.

"Isn't that a bit low?" Cyborg responded incredulously. "I was going to say at least a million!"

"What kind of amazing prostitute would you have to be to get paid that much?" Raven coyly asked.

"I'll have you know, I'd be a damn good hooker." Cyborg said. "Uh, I mean-"

"Okay, okay, enough with the blowing dudes!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "I swear, this has been the gayest night of my life!" he joked.

"Fine. Your turn, B," Cyborg grinned. Beast Boy took comfort in the fact that it couldn't get much worse than lip-locking with Robin. "Truth or dare?"

"You know what? Dare." He didn't even care what happened anymore.

"I dare you to… uh… oh! I dare you to let Raven put make-up on you!" his grin spread from ear to ear. Beast Boy groaned, knowing that Raven didn't wear make-up, which would mean she'd have no idea how to use it.

"Oh! I'll go get some!" Bumblebee rushed off to grab her make-up kit from her room. When she returned heaving a huge bag or make-up, she grabbed Raven and Beast Boy and dragged them to the guest room next door.

"Come back when you're finished, okay?"

"Fine." Beast Boy muttered.

She turned and left them sitting alone in the silence.

"Okay…" Raven sighed, rummaging through the various bottles.

"Um, I guess I'll use lipstick, then." She uncapped a bright pink lipstick.

"Hmph." Beast Boy grumpily huffed.

"You okay?" she asked. He looked angry.

"I'm fine. It's just… why do I always get stuck with the crappy dares?" he whined.

"I know. That was amazing." she smiled.

"Not for me. Robin's mouth tastes like hair gel and month-old tofu!"

"Well, I doubt your mouth tastes much better. I bet it tastes like wet fur and barbeque sauce." she said as she attempted to smear lipstick on his mouth.

"Nn—Gah—" he protested as she grabbed his face to hold his chin steady. The scratch of stubble surprised her and she jerked her hand back.

"What?" he asked. "I don't bite… hard," he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Shut up. I just forgot that you're not fourteen anymore." she said, remembering how shrimpy and silly he used to be.

"Well, I tried to get you to call me Beast _Man_-"

"And I didn't, because even though you're a man on the outside you still act fourteen."

"I do not act fourteen! I am a _man!_" Raven was afraid that he'd start singing that annoying Mulan song, so she quickly grabbed a tube of mascara and hastily attempted to flick it onto Beast Boy's eyelashes—which, to her surprise, were also a dark, forest green.

"Is every hair on your body green?" she asked, as she inspected the thick lashes.

"Why, Raven, are you asking me if my drapes match my curtains?" teased the green boy, relishing every possibility to make Raven blush. "How uncivil of you to ask such a thing!" he mocked.

Raven flushed bright red. "I-I didn't…" she trailed off, a strange look descending across her face. She seemed to be in deep thought, which Beast Boy seriously doubted was very intelligent, considering she had drank so much throughout the night. It was as though her mind was at war with itself, trying to decide between two things.

And then Raven's face calmed. She peered up into his eyes and almost seemed to stare straight through him, as though she was looking at the wall behind him. Almost like she was inspecting his very soul.

And that was when Raven lost any and all self-control she had left. Beast Boy didn't even have time to react as she pounced on him, grabbing him by the shoulders and forcing him closer to her; there she stared, her coal-black eyes, which were normally expressionless, distant, or even cold, were mere inches away from the bright green orbs that were Beast Boy's eyes. An eternity could've passed as he ogled at the darkness and the texture. He could see flecks of silver and icy blue, rivulets of dark greys and blues dancing among the shadows of her eyes.

"R-Raven…" he whispered.

And as soft grey lips pressed ever so gently against his, he felt his stomach drop to his feet and somersault into his throat. His eyes widened and he tried to pull back, only to be forced closer. Raven's tongue was flicking across his lower lip, requesting entrance.

With a hard shove, Beast Boy managed to free his mouth. "Raven, why are you—"

"Shut up before I change my mind." she growled. She grabbed the back of his neck and slammed her lips back onto his. And this time, she sat straddled on his lap: he had not noticed her scooting around the table as she searched through the bag of make-up. She raised one hand and slammed it down between his legs, causing him to cry out in pain, and took the opportunity to force her tongue into his mouth. It was then that she grabbed him by the crooks of his knees and picked him up off of the chair, knocking it over in the process. Together they smashed against the wall, his feet never once touching the ground. Beast Boy knew this was probably the alcohol working its magic—that, or lust. And he couldn't take advantage of Raven when she was intoxicated. It wouldn't be right.

But that didn't stop him from kissing her. Raven was sloppy and obviously inexperienced, her tongue haphazardly pushing through his mouth. Her powers were going crazy. Books flew across the room, the furniture toppled over, and any free objects were absorbed in her ebony aura. But of course, Beast Boy was no better. He was morphing into multiple animals at the same time, and when he finally forced Raven off of him and onto the bed, his arms were changing from fingers to claws to tentacles to wings in such a swift progression that he actually tore the sheets.

He jumped when he felt Ravens hands at the buckle of his pants, pulling at them and attempting to yank them off. He then knew it was time to stop. Raven was beginning to shrug off her dress.

"Rae, no." he said. "I can't. You're drunk. It's not fair,"

"But… I…" she stopped, her dress halfway down her waist, bra exposed. She leaned in close. "I want you, Garfield."

Hearing her speak his name sent shivers up his spine. And damn, did he want her too. But he knew he'd face hell if he slept with Raven while she was completely hammered. She didn't know what she was doing. He didn't want her to regret being with him.

"I'm sorry, Rae," he really was. He glanced around the room. It was completely trashed.

"Maybe I should clean this up…" he mumbled, taking in the destruction.

"Maybe you should at least cuddle with me, if you aren't going to sleep with me."

"I really think I should—" the pleading look in Raven's eyes made Beast Boy give up. He did feel bad for rejecting her, but she'd definitely thank him later. He sighed, wrapping an arm around her. Despite his protests, she removed her dress the rest of the way and lay on the bed in her bra and panties. Beast Boy blushed a furious red as she snuggled close on the bed.

It took hours for Beast Boy to fall asleep. He was so distracted by Ravens arms resting on his chest, and her slow, steady breathing, and her soft legs rubbing against his that his brain just couldn't settle.

At some point in the night, Raven's face nuzzled into his arm. Her nose was really cold. Gently lifting her up, he took of his tee shirt and placed it over her, hoping it would help keep her a bit warmer throughout the night.

Eventually his brain drifted into sleep. And Beast Boy had one of the worst nightmares he'd ever had.

* * *

He was standing on what looked like a cliff. In front of him was a figure huddled in a blue cape, facing away from him on the cliff's very edge. He could hear the waves crashing brutally against the rocks below, and he knew that it was a dangerous place to be standing. He needed to get himself and this figure to safety.

He reached out and put a hand on the hooded person's shoulder. An icy voice slid through the air and said, in a hissing, raspy tone, "Stop."

"W-What?" he asked, confused. Assuming the voice came from the figure, he was surprised that it had sounded so intimidating—he definitely wasn't expecting that.

The person turned to reveal Raven's face. Her lips were curled back in a sneer and her eyes glowed with a bright yellow light.

"You couldn't save me." she said, in the same raspy voice as before. It sounded familiar. Almost like… Terra.

"I trusted you." The voice was different this time. It was a combination of two voices. A man and a woman. They too sounded cold and angry.

"You let us down, Garfield. And after we saved you, you just couldn't be bothered to return the favor."

"I-I didn't—" he stuttered. He could hear his own heart racing, the blood pounding through his body.

"Tell me, Garfield, is your new girlfriend better than me?" said the thing, using Terra's voice this time. "Is she worth it? You know you'll screw up eventually and get her killed. That's how it _always_ ends. And this time, I hope you're man enough to really kill yourself!"

That was the last straw. Blazing fury obscuring his vision, he lunged for the creature, and shoved it hard; it wobbled at the edge of the cliff before it fell, the yellow color draining from its eyes. Raven's eyes, the ones he'd marveled at before, were filled with fear and she slipped for the last time, and her screams echoed as she plummeted to the rocky ocean.

"_I told you so._"

* * *

Beast Boy woke with a start, but as soon as he smelled waffles and caught sight of Raven's face, flushed bright red, as Cyborg grinned smugly at the door, he forgot his nightmare and greeted his friends warmly.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Aaah~! New Chapter! Huzzah! Hurray for teen angst and shoujo-ai (Ah yes, that would be referring to the sappy teen-girl oriented love manga I so adore)! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Definitely the hardest to write so far.

And with no further ado, here's chapter three~

"…And that's what happened last night." finished the green boy, scratching the back of his head nervously. He didn't know how Raven was going to react. She was always so unpredictable – he didn't know if she would punch him in the face, or spontaneously make out with him, or both.

Her face remained amazingly indifferent. She opened her mouth agonizingly slowly, seemingly forming words into a response. When she finally spoke, her voice sounded almost hoarse.

"That's all?" she half-whispered, half-spoke, her voice cracking.

"Er, yeah, that's all," Beast Boy responded, plastering an awkward grin onto his face. Holy crap, what the hell was that supposed to mean? Raven was so confusing sometimes. Was this the confession he'd waited years for?! Crap, crap, crap! He wasn't ready for this! "Were… were you expecting more? Or, I don't know, maybe, perhaps, perchance, erm… _hoping_ for—"

"No, I merely expected more from you," she replied. Her ever-stoic face showed no clues as to what she was thinking, much to Beast Boy's irritation. "I'll admit I would've assumed you to be the kind to take advantage of any sexual intercourse offered. And I am glad I was wrong. I don't think I could've lived with myself if I'd found out I lost my virginity to someone I am so close to. That would be extremely awkward, seeing as no romantic feelings are ever exchanged between us."

Her words sliced through him like a dagger. His heart in his throat, he tentatively asked, "So you don't… we aren't—"

As Raven stood from her seat on the bed, she sighed, shutting her eyes tightly for a moment. "No, Beast Boy. I'm sorry. This was just a 'one night stand.' "

She thanked him for the tea and exited the room, muttering about finding a new uniform.

And that was that.

Beast Boy had never felt so humiliated in his life. He'd woken up in bed with Raven. _RAVEN._ And he had expected… well, he had expected her to be happy. He'd expected her to shift beside him, wrapping her arms around him, accidentally waking him. He'd expected not to care, because he was so happy to be there with her. He'd expected himself to lightly brush the messy hair out of her face, taking one of her hands in his, interlacing their fingers, which fit together perfectly. He'd expected to fall lazily back to sleep, enjoying the blissful morning sluggishness.

Or at least, that's what his shoujo-ai* style romance fantasies had been expecting. It was doubly humiliating to his manliness that he even _had_ those thoughts, and triply humiliating that they'd been about Raven, who would never, ever, ever, in a million years, _ever_ feel the same way about him.

He'd been in denial about his crush on her for years. But, eventually, he gave up, giving in to the selfish desires he so enjoyed. It was incredibly painful to like a girl like Raven. Uniquely painful, in fact, since no girl was even remotely like Raven. Her powers were so strong that, at first, she couldn't be very close to anyone, romantically or even just as friends, without endangering them. So even though Beast Boy was attracted to her, he couldn't force his feelings onto her, knowing they wouldn't be returned for that very reason (and she most likely didn't like him that way anyways). But over the years, Raven had gained more and more control of her powers, and thanks to the Titans, opened herself up more and more. He loved the challenge of seeing one of her rare smiles, or maybe even hearing her chuckle, and although she usually made some sarcastic jab at his intelligence levels, at least she was responding to him. Even if she was teasing him, being flat-out rude, or even being genuinely cold, the changeling could feel his own attraction growing. Even after Terra, when he felt as though he could never love again. It was like Raven had restored his hope in the world. When his life seemed like it was ending, she was there for him, comforting him, even if she hadn't known it.

And so Beast Boy let his mind wander, imagine all sorts of mushy romantic situations they could be in. It made him feel like a giddy idiot, but he enjoyed it so much that he couldn't resist himself.

His rational mind knew it would turn out somewhat like this. She would not return his feelings. Why would she? He had done nothing but annoy her for so long. It was all his fault. If only he could be better, smarter, more reserved, maybe even more attractive—

But even if he was all those things, would Raven like him, even then? They were so different; one might even call them polar opposites. Night and day. Yin and Yang. Light and dark. But then again, darkness could not exist without light, and light could not exist without darkness.

To outsiders, they were enemies. To friends, they just had a friendly rivalry. So what were they to each other?

Beast Boy sat back on the bed and groaned. This self-examination was exhausting. Rejection sucked, badly.

_Maybe I should go take up Cy's waffle offer,_ he thought glumly as he shuffled out the door, not bothering to attempt to clean the room.

* * *

Robin groaned and shifted in his position. His stomach felt like it was going to implode, and it was not the first time he'd felt this way. He was hung over. He knew even before he remembered the details of the previous night.

Unlike Raven, Robin did not forget things when intoxicated. He (rather painfully) remembered every detail, down to the number of steps he took when walking down those god-awfully tall stairs, and the number of games of beer pong he won, and the awkwardness of being a maniac when it came to truth-or-dare.

He peeled open his eyes and found himself outside. It looked like the front lawn of the tower. Beer cans and bottles littered the grass, and a few pairs of undergarments lay stranded in the trees. Oh god.

At least he was fully clothed.

He picked himself up and trudged inside, heading to the kitchen. There he found Cyborg and Raven awkwardly eating waffles, an untouched plate of tofu bacon between them.

"Uh, hey," he said, standing beside the table. "I just want you to know that, ah… whatever I did or said last night was under the influence of alcohol."

At this Cyborg cackled with laughter. Robin felt his cheeks turn pink, and he looked away. "Stop laughing at me. I told you several times that I don't drink, and what do I get? I get to make a fool of myself because I'm an idiot. What if someone took pictures of me? This is going to ruin my reputation!" At this point he was just ranting to himself, furious with his own mistakes.

"Woah, dude, chill!" Cyborg cut in. "It's all gonna be fine. Relax and eat some waffles. And stop beating yourself up because you got hammered! It's ok to have fun every once in a while!"

His face softened and he sat down, taking a waffle from the stack. "Where's Star?"

"I think she went to sleep in a guest room. You know she doesn't even stay up past eleven o'clock." Raven informed him, her face emotionless, but her eyes… hiding something, it seemed.

"Raven, are… Are you okay?" he asked, concern taking over his expression. Her hand stopped halfway to her face, fork hovering midair.

"I'm… I'm fine." she said bitterly, shoving the waffles into her mouth.

Suddenly Beast Boy was walking towards them, his face unreadable. He plopped down next to Robin and took a plate without speaking.

"Um, what's up with you guys? You're usually pumped after a party!" Robin pointed out. Why were his friends being so weird?

"I'm fine." said the green boy, barely attempting to cover the sharp hostility in his tone. He took massive amounts of waffles and tofu bacon, shoveling them into his mouth.

"Okaaaay, I'm going to find Star," said Robin, his voice obviously suspicious. "And I hope you'll sort out whatever problems you have by the time I get back."

* * *

_Oh dear__Azar, Robin don't leave! Don't leave me with these two! One of them I just blatantly rejected, and the other thinks I shagged the first!_

Raven's mind was screaming, and it took every ounce of self-control she had harbored throughout the years to stop herself from teleporting away.

No, she needed to face them with dignity!

…Or at least what dignity she had left, after waking up next to Beast Boy.

But then again, she'd been the one who'd instigated the kiss, according to him. Raven didn't think he'd lie about something like that, either. But why had she done it? Why would she… dear Azar, why would she want more?!

As she had sat alone with Cyborg, before Robin had arrived, she said nothing. She was too enveloped in her own thoughts to try to keep up a conversation.

Never once had Raven considered Beast Boy to be, well, boyfriend material. He was annoying and not funny and usually pissed her off, but she valued their friendship more than she liked to admit. She'd never even considered that they could be in a relationship. Because of her powers, Raven had always just assumed she could never fit a lover into her life. That's why she identified herself as "asexual," even though she was actually attracted to people just as a normal girl would be. She just told people that in order to avert forming a relationship, in a vain attempt to protect them from her potentially dangerous superhuman abilities. It was also why she was still (embarrassingly enough) a virgin, even at 22 years old.

And yet she'd shoved her tongue down her teammate's throat, shoved him against the wall, and even asked for _sex._

Even though he hadn't said it, they both knew he'd basically just confessed his feelings for her. But then she'd reeled around and rejected him. She'd just been so confused when she'd woken up, and shocked so badly that she'd used the first excuse to get out of there that had come to her mind. It was just now dawning on her how rude she'd been.

Wasn't she always like that? She was always sarcastic and sometimes even just plain mean to him. Why did he always come back? She knew if she as in his position, she wouldn't be able to stand being around someone like that. Guilt began bundling within her as she remembered every nasty comment she'd ever said about the poor boy, and she had the sudden urge to run to him and apologize.

Robin plopped down across from her, making her jump. She hadn't even noticed him arriving.

She thought she was going to explode when Beast Boy came to eat breakfast. She was amazed by his strength. If she was Beast Boy she probably wouldn't have ever left her room ever again. But here he was. This boy amazed her sometimes.

Robin awkwardly walked off, supposedly looking for Starfire. And then it was just the three of them. Cyborg, grinning goofily into his plate, Raven, slowly munching on a waffle, and Beast Boy, eating like he hadn't seen food in years. She almost wondered if he sometimes ate instead of facing his problems.

"So, uh, guys…" Cyborg began, but he was cut off by Beast Boy's growling voice, rough and a little frightening.

"Just drop it, Cyborg." he said, his eyes never leaving his food. His green eyebrows were bunched in frustration.

"B, are you—"

"I'm already told you, _I'm fine_."

"You obviously aren't. What's up?"

"I'm…" he sighed. "I'm fine." Beast Boy stood from the table and left, his shoulders slumping and his steps uneven.

"I don't get it. Is he terrible at sex or something? Aw, poor dude. I guess it _was_ his first time though, so it's not like he'd know what he was doing, or how to—"

"_Cyborg._" Raven's eyes glowed with an angry aura. "Just. Drop. It."

"Ah, okay then."

Raven knew she shouldn't be mad at him. He didn't know what happened.

"Alright, I'm just going to go start the T-Ship. And find Aqualad, to, you know, say good bye and all…" he mumbled as he stood to leave.

Raven sighed and rested her forehead against the table. Beast Boy actually liked her. _Like-_liked her.

And as she heard the T-Ship rev up in the distance, her communicator beeping, she began to wonder if she could possibly, perhaps, perchance like-like him too.


End file.
